Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device, a method for producing an ultrasonic device, and an ultrasonic probe, an ultrasonic measurement apparatus, and an electronic device that use the ultrasonic device.
Related Art
As an ultrasonic device, there is disclosed an ultrasonic transducer element chip including ultrasonic transducer elements provided in openings arranged in an array pattern on a first surface of a substrate, and a reinforcing member fixed on a second surface of the substrate that is opposite to the first surface, wherein the reinforcing member includes linear groove parts that provide communication between the openings and the external space. There is also disclosed an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus including an ultrasonic probe on which the ultrasonic transducer element chip is mounted.
In the ultrasonic diagnostic device, the ultrasonic transducer element chip is electrically connected via a flexible printed circuit substrate (hereinafter abbreviated as “FPC”) to a transmitting and receiving circuit for emitting ultrasonic waves from the ultrasonic transducer element and receiving reflected waves of the ultrasonic waves by the ultrasonic transducer element.
JP A-2013-211604 is an example of related art.